Devil and Angel
by Animeforever14loverforanime1
Summary: The girls are 16 Black violet kaoru momoko miyako. They are orphans but they have there own home. They boys are devils that live in the human world. The boys have there own band and are very popular but the girls are not. The rrbz are also pereverts expesulay Butch and Beast or there names Shay and Blue. There also play boys. read to find out more.


If u have not read my other book well read chapter one if u want to know what the ppgz look like or the rrbz lokk like. there is black momoko kaoru miyako and violet. rrbz blue/beast Shay/butch Kai/Brick Jay/boomer and chase/blade.

Well let start off with miyako at her job ( ps spoiler Jay is here she does not know him and Nole/brat is his gf with him)

Miyakos Pov (Nole is in the bathroom right now)

What can I get u mr?

Im waiting on my gf Jay looks up from the menu. there where stars in his eyes.

Well well well well who are u mizz.

Oh silly me i forgot to tell my name again. It's miyako^_^

Its ok im Jay

Oh so sorry im lat..

Ummm who are u

Oh um im Miyako Im here to take ur order.

Welcome back babe.

Thanks Jayie.

By the way my name is Nole and im his gf.

Oh i know he talk about u

he did what did he say?

Dont worries its was not bad

realy

yeah really

good

I think we could be good friends

Yeah that sounds good Nole Ill give u and Jay My number before u leave.

Ok

OKKKK  
Umm what would u like to drink on the house

Oh no i could never let u do that

Yeah its fin i do it for all my friends

at least since where finds now how about tommorow we have a girls outing togther just me and u Miya Is it ok If i call u miya

Yeah it's ok and that sound great

Il take a bear

Umm ur only 17 but ok dont tell my maneger ok

ok

So Nole what do u want to drink I have some homemade lemonade with me i just made it last night if u want some it is really cold though.

That sounds great.

ok

ill be back.

Momokos POV ( Ps Kai is there but she dont know it and she does not know him and his gf Nia/Beserk)

Welcome to the candy store what would u like to order?

Um well im waiting for my gf Nia He looks up from the cake menu with stars in his eyes.

my name is momoko call me momo

im kai and my gf is

Nia i know u said her name all ready

oh ok

Im back babe

hey

and who are u

im momoko call me momo and i know who u are ur bf does not stop talking about u and u 2 look really cute together

thanks and he talked about me

yeah and it was nice stuff like he was in love

really is this true brick

well yeah

I think were going to be good friends momo

yeah Nia ill give u and kai my number before u leave and ill get u some homemade lemonade and strawberry short cake on the house.

what

yeah i do it for all my friends

really at least lets have a girls night out to the giant new candy shop

ok how about tommorow night Nia

that sounds find

ok ill go get ur stuff to go

ok

Black pov ( PS blue is here but she dont know it and she dont know him and his gf Hiya/BayJ)

Hiiii what can i get u today

oh my gf is still coming she is runing late looks at her with stars in his eyes

oh ok do u want to wait

no get me any kind of achol

umm ur only 17 im not..

sorry im late

oh its ok babe

ok blue

umm who are u

oh im black like the colo k

oh ok and what do u want

to take ur order and ur bf talks alot about u u too make a good couple

thanks and u talked about me

yeah now sit ur fucking ass down and order

ok

oh would u like some lemonade Hiya on the house and i fudge sunday to go

yeah but at least let hang out at my house tommorow night to pay u back

ok that sounds good new friend i will give u and blue my number before u leave

ok thanks

Violet pov ( PS Chase/blade is here vut she dont know and she dont know him he has his gf Shanya/Blake)

What would u like to buy at this skate park to eat

Im waiting for my fucking stupit gf Shanya he looked at her with stars in his eyes

oh well my name isi violet and i will be taking ur order

ok well...

im so so sos soooooooooooooooo sorrry im late

what where u fucking around with another guy

ouch

how could u say that and who is this

my name is violet and i will be taking ur order

ok

oh and ur bf talked alot about u dont worrie good thing and u to make a good couple

thanks ur nice

cool and where friends now so call me vie

ok

and ill get u too sodas on the house and some cupcakes on the house

oh no u..

dont worrie i do this for all my friends

ok and..

i will give u and Chase my number before u leave.

ok

Kaoru Pov ( PS shay Is here but she dont know And she doesnt know him and his gf Mizya/brute is with him)

HIIII im kaoru and im here to take your order

oh well my gf will be here soon u can take a seat while i wait if u want Mizya is runing late for another one of our date

oh i know mizya she is a good friend she has like this guy she loves and a guy she loves to and is dating him but she cant pick which one so sorry if she stood u up shes like that

i know and thanks for telling my that my gf is in love with another guy

np and dont tell her i told u cause if she knew she would kill me by the way its her best guy friend Mitch

really him

i think she said she was going to tell him that she loved him and break up with her bf so so sorry

oh its nothing (feels some one sit down beside him in the booth)

hey Mizya has always loved playboys

oh and i think she said she has fuck 10 other guys but when she was dating her bf she fuck him 1 or 2 but she fuck mitch 12 times and said they where doing it again to night.

Thanks for telling me

np i dont like her to break guys hearts

...beep beep... Shays phone ring tone

I wish up on a star

Oh and theres my bitch gf

oh let me read it she

i grabe his phone out of his hand hey

messege

Hey Babe,

Im sorry im in love with another and i am breaking up with u me and my new bf are together and i love him so sorry bye bye.

love,

Mizya and Mitch

...

what does it say ( he has been looking at that menu the whole time)

ummm...

im not going to let u read it just going to say u are noe single and are now a party of one at the maids cafe

oh so she broke up with me

yeah ill read it to u

reads it to him

a couple of tears fall out of his eyes

i loved her i loved her and she did this we where going to have a family be happy get married i stoped being a playboy for her why tears where streaming out of his eyes

its ok

no its not u dont know what this is like

true but i have had pain like that but i care for u i feel for u i whatched my mother gett killed right infront of me

I look up at her shocked but then i notice that she is really hot and crying

i hug him plzz stop crying ur making me cry

ok i say wiping away my tears

she did the same

so our u ok now

yeah

i think ur a nice guy and brute made a bad choice

thanks

well looks like i can order cause now i only have a party of one

of well no really i can eat with u

really?

yeah so now u have a party of 2 again

how about 2 arizona watermelon teas

sounds good with a green apple sunday

yeah

on the house ok

and ill give u my number just in case u every want any one to talk to

ok wait did u say on the house

yeah

no u cant

yeas i can

no

yes

no

yes

no

no

yes

yes

damn how did u trick me

Cause im awsome like that

oh yeah i beat u havent evenn had ur first kiss or have even fucked a guy

...

well ok so i when now go get the stuff

i thouhgt u didnt want any

well all this play fighting has made me money

they eat and talk

when all the boys are going to leave all the girls still at different places: wait my number they all write it down. boys and the other girls: thanks yeah.

Kaoru was walking home

Hey why where u late

i was having dinner with Mizya's x bf

WHAT

Explanes every thing

Ohh

goes to here room

heres right tone for i phone 6

( PS I WROTE THESE LYRICS STILL TRYING TO MAKE UP THE REST)

I can see ur pain

I can feel ur sorrow

I can see ur anger rising up in side of u

I cand feel ur hatrared

I can see in ur eye ur life shatering on the grond

She got a messesge

Looks at messege

Hey Kaoru,

I was woundering if u could

meet me at the park tommorow

to hang ou to pay u

back for what u did to day

Love,

Shay

She starts typing

Hey Shay,

Sure ill be there after school around

3:00 and if i dont show come to the maids cafe

where u were to day

i might have to go in.

Love,

Kaoru

Gets another messesge

Hey Kaoru,

ok.

Love,

Shay


End file.
